


they're a mean one, mr.grinch

by hommeye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This was for a challenge, bucky is a photographer, loving boyfriends called bucky and steve, reader is a grinch, reader is also a baker, soft vibes all around, steve is a baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hommeye/pseuds/hommeye
Summary: you can also read on my tumblr @stanofstan





	they're a mean one, mr.grinch

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read on my tumblr @stanofstan

The smell of warm cookies wafted into the air. It was mid-day, and already going dark outside. Five days before Christmas, where Christmas spirit was at its peak all around the world for those who celebrated it. Don’t get them wrong, (Y/n) liked Christmas. ‘Liked’, being only used when slightly tipsy. (Y/n)’s little bakery had taken off in the past year and a half, doing both catering events and such for parties and weddings- and having a storefront bakery that could be guaranteed to have the best tasting sweet treats around. The owner of (Y/n’s) bakery was in a pre-Christmas panic. They couldn’t seem through the layers upon layers of fondant they had rolled over the past month due to Christmas orders- and they might puke if they had to hear the festive jingle of the bells that played jingle bells as the door to the store opened. It wasn’t them that had put them up, oh no, it was their partner in crime, Steve Rogers.

Said man had an affinity for all things festive, and trying to bring cheer to the people around him, so the day that (Y/n) had said that they didn’t like Christmas all that much, it had been made a huge deal of. Have you ever seen a full grown man pout and whine? Both entertaining and heartbreaking at the same time. The worst thing about having an oversized ball of fluffiness who celebrated everything he could? Him having a best friend that was probably twice as annoying. Bucky Barnes wasn’t exactly your typical man. It was hard to imagine the man without a cigarette between his lips and a camera not in his hand. Dear old Buck was a photographer and a thumping good one at that. He worked for a photography magazine that was known all around the world, and even ran his own blog and sold prints.

Well, (Y/n) ran said blog, but still. It was how (Y/n)’s bakery had picked up, to begin with, Bucky had put a double page spread in the photography magazine one week that (Y/n) had no idea about before it happened. Said double spread included a picture of the storefront, along with the display cases inside and the interior, then pictures of (Y/n) baking in the kitchen, flour covering their face. (Y/n) had almost cried upon seeing the spread, and had accompanied their watery voice with ‘Buck, I look dead in that picture’. Bucky, of course, had laughed and simply rolled his eyes at the statement- before slapping (Y/n)’s ass with a flour covered hand so they turned to look at him, then stole one of the cupcakes they had been frosting from one of the countertops. They’d been fake angry with him for the rest of the week.

–

The festive jingle played, and (Y/n) almost swore aloud as the fondant tore in their hands, ruining the perfect marbling of it that was going to be going on the cake in front of them. “Steve, you got that?” They leaned around to see through the doorway into the storefront, rolling their eyes to see Bucky and Steve, hugging it out over god knows what this time. Unluckily for (Y/n), the two were really big saps and couldn’t resist a damn hug between them, which ended up in (Y/n) squished in a hug too. “I hope you realise you messed up your own fuckin’ cake.” (Y/n)’s accent was thick with both annoyance and sarcasm, and Bucky gave a sheepish smile as he turned. “Come on (Y/n), where’s your Christmas spirit?” Steve winced visibly at that, and (Y/n) rolled their eyes.

“I don’t like Christmas, but it’s unsurprising that you do. Who would order a Christmas cake a day before they needed it done? Oh, that’s right, James Buchanan fuckin’ Barnes.” Bucky chuckled, but (Y/n) found it very clearly unamusing. With that, they turned and stormed back into the kitchen of the bakery, and (Y/n) could hear the two bickering out in the front. “If all you two are going to do is chit chat you can do it while washing up!” They immediately shuffled into the back dutifully and began to wash up.

–

(Y/n) had finally gotten home after sending Bucky home with his marbled to perfection cake, and had their feet up in front of the fire and book in lap, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Couldn’t be the takeaway they ordered, it had only been ordered all of five minutes ago. Reluctantly dog-earing the page and getting up from the comfy seat, they padded to the door- and stopped upon hearing something awfully familiar. Oh no, it was the Christmas carollers again. (Y/n) couldn’t stand it. They knew it was all in good spirit, but multiple times (Y/n) had had to stand there awkwardly and listen and then offer them baked goods. But today they were much too tired for that.

“Call me a scrooge but if you and your carolling team do not shut up I am going to call the police.” Their voice was loud, though as the door opened they fell speechless. There were Bucky and Steve, snowflakes clinging to them. Steve was wearing an elf hat, and Bucky a Santa hat. Ah, explains why they were slightly out of key, then. Steve was holding the cake (Y/n) had baked for Bucky earlier, and Bucky was holding a wrapped present. (Y/n) went to speak, cheeks flushed red with slight annoyance, but Steve quickly held one hand up in surrender. “This was Bucky’s idea, not mind sweets, but Merry Christmas.” He leaned in and kissed (Y/n)’s cheek softly, and with that, they surrendered. “Fine, come in.”

They stepped out of the way to let the two in, and they immediately let themselves into their house, Bucky being suspiciously careful with the box in his hands. (Y/n) went to make them both hot cocoa, handing them over before sitting on the floor since both men were taking up their favourite couch. “Soo… what’s in the box guys?” They leaned forward, and Bucky grinned. “Open it.” (Y/n) looked suspiciously between the two, slowly and reluctantly pulling the loose lid off only to have a bundle of black fur come launching at them.

After calming down the bundle of puppy now curled up in their arms, (Y/n) looked up at the two in amazement, eyes watering slightly. Was someone cutting onions? “Before you complain, he’s named Christmas or Chris for short.” Bucky spoke in a stubborn tone and (Y/n) smiled. “And why would I complain at that, you big doofus. Now both of you come here and give me a hug. You’re making me soft.”


End file.
